warfraudfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivan Arnavisca
Ivan Arnavisca is the protagonist of The Prologue and ACT I. He also stands as the main antagonist to Dimone Freehole in ACT II. He uses the alias Nicholis; he had first used it as a codename during his days in the KGB. Readers follow on his steps as a simple assasination mission for the undercover KGB unit [[The Patriots|'Patriots']] turns out to be the assasination of the United States President John F. Kennedy, and the forthcoming political storm arising from his success. Biography Early Years Ivan Arnavisca was born in February 2 1943, in Moscow, Russia. Ivan was the son of a poor family. Two days after his birth, his mother received a letter that her husband, who had been serving in the Stalingrad front, had died from a German landmine left behind in the ruins of Stalingrad. Four years later, Ivan's mother passed away from a heart failure. Ivan was taken under the custody of his grandfather, Dmitry Arnavisca, a war veteran who had retired on the barren capes of Siberia. Dmitry took Ivan with him and raised him as he was his son. Ivan spent the remainder of his childhood with his grandfather. He was taught on how to hunt deer, how to use a rifle and a knife and how to be patriotic, showing loyalty to the end, like his father before him. Dmitry also arranged for his grandson to be taught how to read and write in both his native language as well as English and German, languages he considered would be invaluable to his grandson in the future. The reason why he did all that, according to him, was because "a patriot is someone who fights for his country, and a true patriot is the man who devotes himself to the greater good, until Death does his part". At the age of 17, Dmitri died of old age. Ivan, alone and without the guidance of his grandfather, soon dropped out of school and enlisted into the army instead. There he showed remarkable talent at the shooting range, scoring well above the average jockey's markmanship scoring points, and he was made into a marksman. He also showed remarkable talent at foreign languages and crisis management situations, catching the eye of the KGB. Soon, he was transferred there and trained as a field officer. By the age of 19 he grew to be the youngest officer to serve in the KGB and was also made into an elite sniper, arguably, the best marksman of the Soviet Union. A year later, Ivan was transferred to the KGB undercover unit "The Patriots". The Patriots, by the time Ivan got into their ranks, had accessed many high places within the U.S. government. Ivan was greeted into the unit by its commander, Andrey Filatov, and assumed his position as a sniper within the unit. Andrey acted as a friendly figure to Ivan, who grew deep respect for him during his time with the unit. It was the latter as well who chose Ivan's codename during his time in the United States of America: Nicholis. Operation: White Pawn It was not long after Ivan's enlistment into the unit when the Patriots conducted Operation: White Pawn. The mission was to assasinate the current president of the United States of America, John F. Kennedy. The time was set for November 22 of the same year, 1963. The shooting was to take place during the president's political tour to Texas. The mission was executed in deep secrecy, under direct orders from the Kremlin, as a means to prevent the United States from adopting the then being-developped superweapon, LINCOLN. Andrey chose Ivan as the shooter. He would personally accompany him and act as his scout for Ivan. Andrey also had set several other key members of the Patriots to patrol their perimeter and ensure a safe route for them after the assasination attempt was completed. The plan was then executed and carried along with excessive success. Ivan's shot hit the target point-blanc in the forehead and killed him instantly; this was Ivan's first confirmed kill in his records. Andrey and Ivan then escaped the scene quickly and silently, seemingly leaving no traces behind. However, a leak a few days later betrayed American imprisonment Operation: Steel Wind Bald Eagle Takeover Self-exile into Siberia Algerian Dispute Gallery Trivia * Nicholis was once suggested to be an active agent of the Spetnaz, working for NATO during the Algerian Dispute in order to take down DeathSprayX and the General. ** This later was scrapped and rewritten in Nicholis being betrayed by his comrades and forcing him to blackmail the Algerians, the Russians and the Americans alike for the truth, having been revealed to him by a dieing General Mahmood. *** This later was scrapped again into the version that is today. * Nicholis' commanding officer physical appearance and name during the Bald Eagle Takeover, Sergei Boris Yevletskin, was based upon the character of Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov, the player's commanding officer in the game Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:The Patriots Category:Operation: White Pawn Category:Operation: Steel Wind Category:Bald Eagle Takeover Category:Algerian Dispute